


A la espera de un recuerdo

by Kikinu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Estás seguro?</p><p>El chico le dedica una sonrisa algo forzada que no le gusta nada antes de asentir.</p><p>—Sí, Iwa-chan, estoy seguro. Solo somos amigos. Los mejores del mundo, pero solo amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A la espera de un recuerdo

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto de madrugada y con el cerebro bastante dormido, así que no aseguro que tenga mucha coherencia.

—¿Estás seguro?

El chico le dedica una sonrisa algo forzada que no le gusta nada antes de asentir.

—Sí, Iwa-chan, estoy seguro. Solo somos amigos. Los mejores del mundo, pero solo amigos.

—Pero… —comienza a decir, frunciendo aún más el ceño. Sin embargo, no llega a terminar, porque Tooru lo detiene.

—Escucha, aún estás algo confundido. No te preocupes, los médicos dijeron que en una o dos semanas vas a estar bien y todo volverá a ser como antes, ¿de acuerdo?

La sonrisa que le da ahora Tooru es completamente radiante y completamente falsa y a Hajime no le gusta nada. No tiene sentido que su novio… amigo… le mienta, sería contraproducente ya que retrasaría el proceso de recuperación de la memoria (o algo así le dijo el doctor), pero sin embargo no puede terminar de creer que él y el muchacho frente a él no estén saliendo.

—El doctor dijo que me tenían que decir la verdad.

Tooru suspira y Hajime puede asegurar que, por su expresión, no es habitual que sea tan cabeza dura.

—Lo sé. Por eso no te estoy mintiendo.

Hay algo en todo esto que no le cierra. Espera recuperar pronto la memoria, así todo tiene sentido.

***

Estaría un poco más preocupado sobre no poder retener en la memoria muchas cosas a excepción de Tooru si no fuera porque los médicos le dijeron que es normal. El accidente no fue tan grave, pero se golpeó con mucha fuerza la cabeza y estuvo inconsciente varias horas debido a ello, lo cual es lo que está jodiendo con su memoria.

Se supone que pronto se normalizará y volverá a recordar todo, que como mucho pasará un mes así, pero de todas formas es molesto no poder retener mucha información. Sobre todo la información básica, como cuál de las llaves es la que da el agua caliente y en qué número de aula cursa.

Está caminando al colegio con Tooru en su cuarto día fuera del hospital, cuando toma la mano del chico, enlazando sus dedos con los suyos. Tooru se deja, aunque lo nota tenso y con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

—Iwa-chan, ¿qué haces?

—Tomo tu mano. Creí que era bastante obvio, idiota.

Por unos segundos Tooru sonríe de verdad, una sonrisa divertida que hace que a Hajime se le pare un instante el corazón y luego vuelva a arrancar a toda velocidad porque, _cielos_ , Tooru es demasiado hermoso.

Sin embargo el gesto dura poco y es reemplazado por una expresión algo amarga que no le gusta nada.

—Las parejas se toman de la mano, Iwa-chan. Nosotros no somos una pareja.

—No entiendo por qué dices eso, Tooru.

El chico suspira resignado, como si lo que está por decir fuera algo que ha tenido que repetir muchas veces. Lo cual posiblemente sea verdad, porque le ha estado repitiendo muchas cosas desde que se despertó, pero que su cerebro no es capaz de retener.

—Lo digo porque es verdad. Somos mejores amigos, nada más. Y no me digas Tooru, nunca me llamas por mi nombre de pila, solo por mi apellido. Y generalmente son formas de insultarme, como Basurakawa o Idiotikawa.

—Bueno, eso suena como algo que te merecerías que te llame…

—¡Eres tan malo conmigo, Iwa-chan!

—… pero de todas formas prefiero llamarte por tu nombre. Es decir, si estamos juntos…

— _No estamos juntos_ —repite Tooru y esta vez Hajime jura que se le había olvidado eso. Otra vez.

Frunce el ceño, viendo como a lo lejos comienza a formarse la silueta del colegio.

—¿Ves? Eso es algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué no estamos juntos?

Tooru se refriega los ojos con su mano libre, más un gesto de cansancio por la situación que uno de fatiga. En estos días ha logrado recordar más detalles sobre el muchacho que datos útiles sobre la vida.

Aunque, si le preguntan, los detalles sobre Oikawa Tooru son _muy_ importantes.

—Porque somos amigos. Y ninguno de los dos quiere ser más que amigos. Estás diciendo estas cosas solo por el golpe que no te deja pensar bien. Así que lo mejor sería que dejes de llamarme por mi nombre porque vas a sentirte muy avergonzado una vez que recuperes tu memoria, sobre todo porque fuiste tú el que decidió, cuando comenzamos la secundaria baja, que llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila era raro y que teníamos que comenzar a usar nuestros apellidos.

—No te creo.

Tooru le dedica una mirada de suma irritación, lo cual significa que tiene ganas de ponerse a hacer una rabieta en el piso porque la gente no hace o piensa lo que él quiere. ¿Cómo sabe esto? Porque incluso con un cerebro momentáneamente dañado Hajime es capaz de almacenar, clasificar y archivar un montón de información sobre Tooru.

—¿Por qué te mentiría? Iwa-chan, en serio, no estamos saliendo.

—Puedo creerte eso —admite, porque en serio que no tendría mucho sentido que se lo ocultara, sobre todo siendo que en poco tiempo va a recuperar su memoria.

Su amigo lo mira con clara confusión en la cara y, para ser que es un chico bastante listo con casi todas notas altas, seguro que puede ser medio lento.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que no me crees?

—Que ninguno de los dos quiere ser más que amigos. Porque tú me gustas y te quiero. Lo cual es obvio porque eres al único que puedo recordar bastante bien y del cual no me olvido tras no verlo un par de horas.

Está seguro de que las mejillas de Tooru están algo sonrojadas, pero podría ser un truco del sol.

—Eso es porque somos mejores amigos, ya te lo dije. Nos conocemos desde toda la vida y pasamos casi cada segundo del día juntos, es normal que no me olvides con facilidad.

Tooru lo explica todo con aires de sabelotodo, pero Hajime puede asegurar que lo que está diciendo son un montón de palabrerías. Cuando el chico miente tiende a fruncir un poco la nariz, lo cual está haciendo justo ahora.

—Conozco a mi madre literalmente desde que nací, de hecho desde antes, y sin embargo para cuando regreso a casa del colegio ya olvidé su color de ojos o el tono de su voz. Y también paso casi todo el día con el resto del equipo y sin embargo no puedo recordar el nombre o la cara de la mitad. Además me gustas y te quiero, te lo acabo de decir.

Ahora sí está seguro de que Tooru está sonrojado, pero no podría asegurar si por la vergüenza o por el berrinche que le está por dar al no poder llevar la conversación a su favor.

Alrededor de ellos hay un montón de estudiantes que también se dirigen a Aobajousai y que los miran de reojo y susurran entre ellos al pasar. El chico amnésico y el histriónico capitán del equipo de vóley, sí que hacen un buen par.

—Te gusto y me quieres _como amigo_ , ¿cómo tengo que hacértelo entender? Además, aunque lo que dijeras fuera cierto, lo cual no lo es, yo sí solo te veo como un amigo.

—Eso no es verdad.

Esta vez Tooru sí suelta un quejido de frustración y lo mira haciendo un mohín con los labios, listo para comenzar a chillar que él es una mala persona y que solo le lleva la contraria por el placer de hacerlo.

—Sí que es verdad.

—No, no lo es. Si lo fuera me hubieses soltado la mano apenas la tomé, pero estamos entrando al campus y aún seguimos agarrados. Además de que te pasaste la mitad del camino acariciándome la mano.

Tooru se detiene mirándolo boquiabierto, para luego mirar sus manos que, efectivamente, siguen enlazadas. Rápidamente lo suelta, mirándolo rojo y con la mueca más rara que le ha visto hasta ahora.

—¡Eres un idiota, Iwa-chan!

Tooru hace el resto del camino al colegio corriendo y Hajime no sabe qué va a hacer con todo esto.

***

Para cuando vuelven a verse Tooru hace como si la conversación de la mañana no hubiese ocurrido. Hajime decide seguirle la corriente, porque lo último que necesita es un Tooru berrinchudo y que no pare de decirle lo tonto y lo mal amigo que es.

El día pasa sin mayores problemas y pronto están haciendo el camino de vuelta a casa, aunque esta vez no puede tomar la mano de Tooru, ya que lleva ambas metidas en los bolsillos de su saco. No duda ni por un segundo que sea adrede y se pregunta quién de los dos es más infantil, porque la idea de meter su mano en el bolsillo de Tooru de todas formas cruza por su cabeza, aunque finalmente no la lleva a cabo.

Se dirigen a la casa de Hajime a ver álbumes de fotos viejos y a que Tooru le cuente la historia detrás de cada imagen. Casi todas son de ellos dos. Juntos, siempre juntos. Cazando ranas en el estanque a unas cuadras de sus casas, jugando a los Astronautas versus Cavernícolas, construyendo fuertes de almohadas.

Tooru cuenta cada anécdota con una memoria precisa y emoción en los ojos y Hajime no puede creer que ese chico no está enamorado de él y que él no está enamorado de ese chico. En muchas de las fotos, desde en las que son muy pequeños hasta las más recientes, en que los retratan mirándose y, cielos, esas no son miradas de amigos. Puede ver el _amor_ en muchas de ellas, y no precisamente como mira a su padres o a… a… ¿como se llamaba ese chico que está en el equipo de vóley con ellos? Bueno, no importa, no es como mira a un amigo.

Pero cada vez que intenta sacar el tema Tooru pasa a otra foto y lo ignora, recordándole que estos ejercicios los mandó el médico para ejercitar su memoria y que debe concentrarse en ellos, no hacerse el tonto.

Está bien, admite que puede ser que no estén juntos pero, ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué Tooru se niega a admitir que lo quiere? Puede que el muchacho oculte sus verdaderas intenciones y sentimientos de otras personas, pero está seguro que ese nunca es el caso con Hajime.

Entonces, ¿por qué no le quiere decir la verdad?

***

Una semana y media luego de salir del hospital, Hajime decide confrontar a Tooru nuevamente, esta vez con más vehemencia.

Su memoria está mucho mejor. Aún no puede recordar cosas anteriores al accidente, pero ya no olvida nada posterior a él, ni se le mezclan los acontecimientos.

—No me voy a ir hasta que admitas que me quieres —dice, sentándose sobre la cama de su amigo y cruzándose de brazos.

Puede que a Tooru le esté saliendo un tic en el ojo, pero Hajime no se va a dejar amedrentar. Sabe que no suele ser tan cabeza dura, de eso está seguro, pero alguien aquí está siendo un idiota y por el poco conocimiento empírico que tiene del asunto y los datos históricos que le han comentado, ese solo puede ser Tooru.

—Te quiero. _Como amigo_ —dice el chico, mirándolo con ganas de sacudirlo.

—Me quieres como más que a un amigo.

Tooru suelta un ruido frustrado y se tira boca abajo en la cama, junto a él. Sabe que toda esta situación lo tiene cansado, pero más cansado debe estar por tener que llevar esta pantomima que tienen en marcha de que no se aman por algún motivo que desconoce.

—No sé por qué sigues repitiendo eso, pero cuando recuperes la memoria vas a sentirte muy avergonzado —dice Tooru, su voz sonando amortiguada por el grosor de las sábanas.

—No, porque con o sin memoria siento lo mismo.

—No, no es así. Crees que me quieres por algún motivo extraño que tiene que ver con tu falta de memoria, pero en cuanto la recuperes dejarás de hacerlo.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que _no_.

—Que _sí_.

Tooru levanta el rostro de la cama y lo mira con el ceño fruncido y un mohín en los labios y, aunque Hajime cree que es adorable, se esfuerza en dedicarle una expresión molesta.

—Si cuando recupero la memoria vengo y te digo que te quiero, ¿vas a creerme, admitirme que tú también me quieres y finalmente vamos a comenzar a salir?

—Eso no va a ocurrir.

—Pero si ocurre…

Ya perdió la cuenta de cuántos suspiros de resignación y/o cansancio ha soltado Tooru desde que despertó en el hospital hace una semana y media, pero son muchos. El chico se da vuelta en la cama, dirigiendo su mirada al techo lleno de estrellas de plástico que le contó pegaron ellos mismos cuando tenían nueve años.

—Si ocurre hablaremos.

Eso le parece suficiente, así que decide dejar momentáneamente el tema de lado por la paz y proponer que practiquen un rato en el jardín antes de que anochezca.

***

Tres semanas luego de salir del hospital, Hajime se despierta pensando que Oikawa le contó mal la anécdota de los aliens en la tienda de videojuegos, porque esa vez se habían perdido en el centro comercial y no en el parque, como le había dicho.

Tarda unos cinco minutos en darse cuenta que puede recordar todo lo anterior al accidente y que, por ende, su memoria ha vuelto. Solo le toma quince segundos más horrorizarse porque su yo amnésico rompió el pacto silencioso que tiene desde siempre con su mejor amigo sobre no admitir sus sentimientos.

Diez minutos después está cruzando la calle porque, cielos, los dos son unos idiotas, ese pacto no tiene sentido y sí, es una tontería que no estén juntos.

Golpea la puerta de los Oikawa con fuerza y quién sale a abrirle es su amigo, aún en pijamas y con una expresión somnolienta y perdida.

—¿Iwa-chan? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Cuando comenzamos la secundaria baja nos pusieron en aulas diferentes porque los maestros decían que teníamos una relación muy simbiótica y que eso iba a ser malo para nosotros en un futuro, que no siempre íbamos a estar juntos. Mis compañeros decían que era extraño que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres siendo los dos chicos, incluso aunque nos conociéramos desde siempre. Decidí que sí, que no siempre íbamos a estar juntos y que tenía que comenzar a restringir nuestra relación, porque si seguíamos así solo iba a terminar con el corazón roto y sin mi mejor amigo. Intenté alejarme, te juro que lo intenté. Pero eres _tan idiota_. Te negaste a alejarte, te negaste a cambiar las cosas e, incluso siendo que aceptaste no llamarme por mi nombre, comenzaste a llamarme por un apodo tan ridículo que era igual o peor. Estoy harto de que nos hagamos los tontos. No voy a dejar de quererte, no me voy a alejar. Lo mismo pasa contigo aunque me quieras hacer creer lo contrario. Te quiero, idiota.

Oikawa… _Tooru_ lo mira boquiabierto, cualquier rastro de sueño completamente ido de sus expresiones.

—¿I-Iwa-chan?

—¿Qué, Basurakawa?

El chico suelta un respingo y aunque le causa un poco de gracia que eso sea la confirmación de que recuperó la memoria, no puede reírse porque de pronto tiene un montón de Oikawa Tooru entre sus brazos y un par de labios besándolo con mucha desesperación.

—¡Eres tan malo conmigo, Iwa-chan! —grita el chico cuando se separan, pero sus mejillas están sonrojadas y sus ojos brillan con felicidad y, _cielos_ , ¿por qué se tenía que enamorar de este idiota?

Hajime se ríe porque el universo tiene una forma rara de encauzar las cosas y porque tiene dieciocho años y está enamorado de la persona más maravillosa, retorcida e infantil de la galaxia.


End file.
